


Confessions

by cowgirl65



Category: The Big Valley, Wanted: Dead or Alive
Genre: Graphic M/M Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a crossover between The Big Valley and Wanted Dead or Alive.  Heath is on the run with a price on his head.  The story is set before the start of The Big Valley</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any television show and make nothing from writing this other than cheap thrills

Heath shivered under his blanket. It wasn’t raining hard, but the steady drizzle of the past day was wearing on the young cowboy. All the wood he’d managed to find was damp and he couldn’t even get a fire to smoulder, let alone burn for any sort of warmth. Even his black Modoc pony was feeling the chill; she was standing under the scraggly tree he’d found with her head bowed and ears back in disgust.

How had he ended up in this predicament, anyhow? He’d been thankful for the job he’d found with Ross Harper, even though mucking stalls and milking cows wasn’t his preference. The pay was decent and his boss had even allowed him a spot in the warm hayloft as well as a place in the barn for his horse.

Heath sighed. It hadn’t been the boss or the work or the other hired men. No, his downfall had been the same as Adam’s, a woman. Nellie Harper, with her well-endowed bosom and the come-hither twist of her hips, had set her sights on him as her next conquest. He ignored her subtle hints, the innuendos she dropped and the countless times she’d ‘accidentally’ brushed her ample chest against him. Nellie finally cornered him one day after the evening chores were done and this time, her advances were anything but subtle. She almost ripped the buttons off his pants as she groped his crotch and he had to push her away more forcefully than he intended. Nellie ran weeping out of the barn and the next thing Heath knew, he was running for his life after his boss set the men after him for assaulting his daughter. He’d managed to elude them, but the next town he stopped at had a wanted poster outside the sheriff’s office with his name, description and a five hundred dollar bounty on his head, dead or alive.

Heath pulled the blanket tighter around him to conserve whatever heat he could and was wondering if heading back to California and his mama would be safe when he heard the click of a gun’s hammer being pulled back.

“Don’t make no sudden moves, now.”

Heath rolled over slowly and looked up into the double barrel of the biggest gun he’d ever seen.

“That’s it. Now sit up nice and slow.”

Heath did as he was told, evaluating the man on the other end of the sawed-off rifle as he sat up. The man exuded confidence and his stance was firm and unwavering. Heath knew he’d never have a chance of taking him off guard and making a run for it.

“Now if I don’t miss my guess, your name is Heath Thomson and you’ve got a price on your head.”

Heath debated bluffing and saying he was the wrong man. He was a better than fair poker player but his mama had taught him never to lie and it was something he’d never gotten the hang of outside of cards, so he just nodded.

The bounty hunter tossed a pair of cuffs at him. “Name’s Josh Randall and I’m taking you in. Put one of those around your right wrist,” he ordered and after Heath complied, added, “Now put the other around that saddlehorn there.”

Heath slowly crawled out from his bedroll and didn’t make any sudden moves as he did as he was asked.

“Now get some sleep. We got a long road in the morning.” The bounty hunter tossed Heath’s damp blanket to him and Heath wrapped it around himself as best he could. He watched the other man wrap himself up in his own bedroll and pull his hat over his eyes, his gun near his right hand. Heath closed his own eyes, but this time the shivers keeping him awake weren’t from the damp chill, they were from the spectre of a hangman’s noose waiting for him in Sheep Springs.

*

Josh woke to the sound of birds greeting the sunrise. He pushed his hat off his face, stretched and silently thanked whoever might be listening for stopping the rain before he looked over to his prisoner. The blond cowboy had a familiar defeated look on his face, the same look a lot of the men he brought in wore. It was usually either that or outright defiance and neither was a good indication of innocence or guilt. Not that it should matter to him in his line of work; he just brought them in for the bounty and let the justice system do its job. Rummaging in his saddlebags, Josh found the sandwiches he’d stashed in there the day before. He took one out and started eating. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Thomson trying not to eye it hungrily. Josh walked over and handed him half the sandwiches.

“Eat up, boy.”

“Not your boy and I don’t take charity,” the soft drawl retorted.

Josh just looked at the food. “Nope, you’re right, you ain’t my boy but this ain’t charity. Just makes my job a whole lot easier if you don’t faint from hunger.” He held the sandwich out and this time it was taken.

“Much obliged,” the younger man said and he made short work of the food.

Josh gathered his gear and saddled his black before unlocking the prisoner’s cuff from his saddle. “Mount up,” he directed, “it’s at least a week’s ride to Sheep Springs. If you don’t give me any trouble, you’ll make it there in one piece, y’hear?”

The young man nodded and saddled his horse. Josh experienced a twinge of envy at the way the black mare stood quietly while she was being readied, not like the way his own mount could never stand still. But the gelding was dependable and unfatiguable, even though he was a bit of a handful at times. Josh watched as Thomson vaulted into the saddle almost as easily as he could himself. He put the cuffs back on before he vaulted onto his own horse.

“Let’s go.”

The ride was quiet. The young cowboy didn’t seem inclined to talk which made Josh’s job that much easier. Most bounty hunters went for the ‘dead’ option rather than ‘alive’, as a dead prisoner never gave any trouble, but that wasn’t his way. Even though he was just in it for the pay, he still believed everyone deserved a fair shake and was innocent until a court proved him guilty. An uneasy feeling nagged at him when he thought of what was awaiting the blond back in Sheep Springs. The Harpers were a well-respected family, the daughter had no shortage of suitors and Josh knew the whole town had lynching on their minds. Even the sheriff’s eyes held a bloodthirsty gleam, but Josh tried to ignore his misgivings. It wasn’t his problem, he told himself, and he was only responsible for getting the wanted man back to town.

*

Supper was also quiet and Josh was happy not to have to make small talk with his prisoner. He refilled the young man’s coffee cup and was about to settle against his saddle when Thomson spoke up.

“Could I trouble you to get the small notebook and pencil from my saddlebag?”

“No trouble.” Josh easily found the small bound book and a pencil that wasn’t much more than a stub and handed them over.

“Thanks.”

Josh sat back and worked on cleaning his gun. A bounty hunter was no better than his weapon and it behoved him to keep it in top working order. He heard the soft tearing of paper and looked over. The cowboy folded the paper and wrote something on it before he looked back to Josh with sadness in his blue eyes.

“I was wondering if I could ask you to get this to my mama.” He held out the paper. “She lives in a little place called Strawberry over the Sierras in California. I don’t…” His voice caught and then continued more softly. “I don’t want her to be wondering what happened to me. I got a little money stashed with my gear. If there’s any left over from what you ask for delivering it, could you see it gets to her too?”

Josh stood up and took the folded paper. “It’ll get there,” he promised. He sat back to his task, but couldn’t concentrate like he had before. The look in the young man’s eyes haunted him. He seemed to know his days were numbered, yet his thoughts were on his mother. Josh knew of a few hardened men who were devoted to the women who had birthed them but somehow, Heath Thomson didn’t strike him as that type. So he voiced a question he thought he’d never ask.

“Did you do it?”

 

Heath looked up sharply. The bounty hunter seemed sincere; the look in the blue eyes so like his own was that of someone who honestly wanted to know.

“No,” he answered simply. “I ain’t the type to force myself on anyone. Miss Harper, well, I was the one who spurned her unwanted advances.”

“Some might find that hard to believe,” Randall said as he ran a cloth along the barrel of his cut-down rifle. “That girl’s quite a looker.”

“She ain’t my type,” Heath muttered uncomfortably.

The bounty hunter gave him an amused look. “Big tits ain’t your type?”

“Not exactly.” Heath didn’t volunteer anything else.

The bounty hunter didn’t push and stood as he holstered his gun. “Well, time to get some shut-eye.”

The next morning the camp was readied in silence. They rode without speaking until Heath said suddenly, “You’re more my type than she is.” He’d thought long and hard over the past few hours and reckoned it wouldn’t do any further harm to admit it. He knew a rope was waiting for him in Sheep Springs and he’d rather be killed for what he was than something he’d never do.

“Is that so?” His captor didn’t even bat an eye, much to Heath’s surprise. “Gonna use that in your defence?”

Heath nodded. “If I have to.”

“They won’t like that any more than if you’d actually raped the girl,” Randall cautioned. “Maybe less.”

Shrugging, Heath only echoed his thoughts as he replied, “Reckon so, but I’d rather hang for the truth than a lie.”

“Takes a brave man.”

In spite of the dire situation, Heath felt a spark of warmth at the implied compliment.

 

Josh had a lot to consider as they continued riding and the day grew hotter. No man would confess to something like that if it wasn’t true, which made the cowboy’s claim that he didn’t force himself on the girl most likely an honest one. He watched as Thomson rode just in front of him. Even with what he knew was awaiting him, the broad shoulders weren’t bowed in defeat and he still sat straight and tall in the saddle.

You’re more my type than she is. The words echoed through Josh and he felt a tightening in his groin. He remembered the sight of the young man’s ass as he mounted his horse and knew Thomson’s words applied to him as well. He much preferred lean, hard muscle to soft curves and wondered what, if anything, he should do about it. Just like the blond, Josh wasn’t of a mind to force his attentions on anyone either and he didn’t want the other man to feel he had to buy his freedom with sex. But on the other hand, Heath Thomson was a good-looking man and a little genuine gratitude wasn’t something Josh was about to turn down.

*

They rode silently until early afternoon when the bounty hunter pulled up at a small spring. Due to the scorching heat the day had brought, the stop wasn’t unexpected, but Heath was surprised when Randall dismounted, came over and unlocked the cuffs on Heath’s wrists.

“Now what am I going to do about you?”

Heath looked at him in askance from the top of his horse. “Thought you were taking me in.”

The bounty hunter shook his head and motioned for Heath to get down. “Reckon you’ve put me in a bit of a spot,” he explained as Heath slowly got off his horse. “No man’s gonna admit what you did if it weren’t true. And much as it makes no matter to me if you did what you’re wanted for or not, I ain’t about to let a man get lynched for something he didn’t do. It’d be a different story if I thought you’d get a fair shake, but I’ve seen the mood in that there town. You wouldn’t stand a chance.”

Heath stood uneasily as he rubbed his wrists. He’d been beaten at least once when someone discovered his preferences and even though Randall’s words didn’t make that seem likely, one never knew. “Don’t reckon saying thanks’s quite enough,” he offered cautiously.

Randall just gave him a sly grin. “Well, if you’re so inclined, I can think of other ways you can show your appreciation.” He winked as he added, “You ain’t the only one who’s not an admirer of big tits.”

Suddenly, the bounty hunter’s easy acceptance of Heath’s revelation made sense. “Is that so?” Heath hadn’t been oblivious to Randall’s raw appeal. He took a step closer. Even though he was several inches shorter, Heath could tell the sexy bounty hunter was all muscle.

“That’s so.” Randall took a step that brought them chest to chest and reached around to grab Heath’s backside. “Much rather have myself a handful of firm ass.”

Heath bent his head and took Josh’s mouth in a bruising kiss, his tongue invading the other man’s mouth. Josh gave back as good as he got and Heath’s arms snaked around his waist to dig his fingers into the bounty hunter’s own tight ass. He could feel his arousal mounting, the pressure on his pants increasing as he felt an answering hardness press against his. Josh grabbed his shirt, pulled Heath over into the shelter of some trees and practically shoved him to the ground. He straddled Heath’s legs and wasted no time in divesting him of shirt, belt, boots and pants. Grabbling Heath’s erection, he started stroking and pulling roughly.

“You like that or you want me to take it slower?”

“Oh, God, just like that,” Heath gasped. Josh stroked a few more times before standing to remove his own clothes. Heath eyed the compact body hungrily and saw an answering lust stare back at him. Josh returned to his position straddling him and continued his ministrations. Heath groaned loudly as Josh wiped away the wetness that was gathering on the tip of his cock and smeared it on his own.

“Think I need more than this?” Josh asked. Heath took in the glistening purple top of Josh’s member and shook his head as he trembled with anticipation. He watched as Josh grabbed his penis and guided it to Heath’s eager hole. Heath caught his breath at the expected stab of pain as his opening was breached and then moaned in pleasure as Josh pushed forward while still manhandling Heath’s shaft. A wave of ecstasy shot through the younger man as Josh hit that one spot in his ass. Heath pushed against Josh and the bounty hunter picked up the pace. Josh used his free arm to grab Heath’s leg and force it up so he could go deeper and harder. Josh’s balls slapped against Heath, his hand gripped Heath’s penis more tightly and Heath suddenly felt his climax burst from him as his seed shot out across his chest. Josh let go and bent Heath’s other leg until he was leaning over him completely. He grunted as he thrust sharply into Heath and Heath could feel the other man’s organ pulse as he came up Heath’s ass. They collapsed in a heap on the cool grass and neither man felt inclined to move for several minutes.

Josh propped himself on an elbow and ran his fingers through the thick hair on Heath’s chest. “Now just what am I gonna do with you?” he mused out loud.

Heath cocked an eyebrow. “Ain’t you already figured that out?” he asked slyly and Josh chuckled.

“Reckon I’m gonna do that a few more times,” he assured Heath with a lewd wink. “But I was thinking more along the lines of the hanging party that’s waiting for you. They ain’t gonna give up looking, y’know.”

Heath considered that for a moment. “Reckon I need to help you dig a grave,” he stated. “Dead or alive, if I’m recalling rightly?”

Josh just gave him a wide grin as he leaned down to give Heath a hard kiss. “Yep, you were a mess of trouble, your horse ran off and I couldn’t drag your sorry carcass four days in this heat.”

“Sorry carcass?” Heath protested playfully, but Josh cut off any further arguments with another kiss and Heath once again lost himself in the pleasure of those talented hands. The preachers were right, he thought to himself; confession was good for more than just a man’s soul.


End file.
